Guerra de Diosas
by Diana de Acuario
Summary: Una joven encuentra unas fotos, que hará que se cuestione si los cuentos de su padre, serán eso, cuentos...o la realidad del pasado de su padre.
1. Entre Fotos y Recuerdos

Saint seiya no me pertenece, solo los tome prestados, es de propiedad del gran Masami Kurumada

Li Mei suspiro aburrida mientras caminaba hacia el sótano, su padre le había ordenado que buscara una especie de libro guardado entre tanta porquería que su madre acostumbraba a comprar y a olvidad.

-Mei, ¿ya encontraste el libro? -puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco a la caja de libros.

-No padre, todavía no-le grito exasperada, mientras buscaba entre los montones de libros, grandes o chicos, delgados o gruesos...al final todos terminaban en esa caja-Ehh, pero si esto es un álbum de fotos... ¿y lo guardaron aquí?-recordó que su madre guardaba todo en la caja correspondiente, siendo raro que se equivocara, con lo ordenada que era.

El álbum no era muy abultado, pero se notaba que era viejo y estaba muy desgastado. Lo abrió y rápidamente paso por las paginas, donde la mayoría era de su padres de niños, y de los difuntos Dohko, su abuelo, y de Ohko su tío que se crio junto a su padre y que murió en un accidente.

Pero fue una foto en especial lo que atrajo su atención, en ella se veía a un grupo de jóvenes y un niño, atrás de ellos unas columnas griegas y muchos escaleras. Toco el rostro de su padre, que se le notaba joven, feliz y serio, todo al mismo tiempo, sentimientos que parecía compartir con el grupo de personas que lo acompaña. A los hombres los reconoció en un instante, por los cuentos e historias que su padre le contaba sobre los Santos de Athena, pero siempre pensó que era eso, historias.

Miro con atención a la joven de cabellos lilas, que miraba con expresión solemne y pensativa, mientras un aura de tranquilidad y amabilidad la rodeaba. Impactada, la joven dejo el álbum en el suelo, dándose cuenta que acababa de ver, en una foto vieja, la cara de una Diosa encarnada, y no cualquier diosa, si no la que su padre juro proteger hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Hija del Dragón- una voz la sobresalto y la hizo girarse, mientras la forma de una mujer se le aparecía- No dudes nunca de tu padre, que fue uno de mis más grandes guardianes- un báculo se formo en su mano- Y ten en cuenta que siempre te protegeré, al igual que tus padres y tíos.

-¿Diosa Athena?, ¿qué hace aquí?-la mujer sonrió gentil, mientras miraba el cielo estrellado por la ventana.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y tus preguntas se responderán con el tiempo, mi querida sobrina-se desvanece-sigue a tu corazón y cosmos, ellos te dirán y guiaran en el camino. Tu destino a comenzado.

-NO...ESPERE, POR FAVOR-trata de alcanzarla, pero sentía que no podía moverse.

-Mei... Mei... despierta-la joven abrió los ojos para ver la negra mirada que le dedicaba su padre.

-Papi-lo abraza con fuerza-lo siento tuve un sueño perturbador.

-En serio-la recuesta en su cama- vuelve a dormir, recuerda que tienes clases.

-Espera-lo toma de la mano- cuéntame sobre la Diosa Athena y sus batallas.

Shiryu extrañado, le cuenta sobre las grandes batallas que sus hermanos y él libraron, mientras que su hija lo escuchaba con atención, fascinada y con una nueva visión de las historias.

En Grecia, a cientos de kilómetros del hogar del dragón, Athena sonreía y cepillaba sus cabellos, sintiendo la felicidad de la muchacha, mientras a su lado, su fiel santo Seiya, miraba las estrellas, que dictaban que una era de paz y alegría para ellos, ya que su familia se volverían a unir.

Todos habían aceptado, con quejas, de la decisión de Shiryu de dejar fuera a su hija los asuntos de Dioses y santos, pero sabían que su hermano de corazón que él le contaba cuentos de sus batallas, pero...aun así, se les uniría muy pronto.

**La verdad, no tengo ni idea de donde salió esto, pero supongo que soy rara, jeje.**

**Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, bombas, faltas de ortografías, criticas, dejen un review.**

**Con cariños, Diana de Acuario.**


	2. La sacerdotisa de Odin y la Pitonisa

Creía que esto tenía un capitulo, pero supongo que no, jeje. La verdad es que las clases y el aburrimiento hacen milagros con la imaginación.

Gracias a :

**KiddoArgent16:** ¿Te gusto? a mi también, la verdad no esperaba subir taaaaan pronto, pero mírame, aquí estoy.

**Jabed****: **Aquí está tu respuesta :D.

Espero que lo disfruten

Saint seiya no me pertenece, solo los tome prestados, es de propiedad del gran Masami Kurumada

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una joven de cabellos de oro estaba arrodillada ante frio mar, mientras su suave oración se alzaba junto a su poderoso cosmos. Reginleif, o simplemente Leif, era la nueva sacerdotisa de Odín que disponía su vida por primera vez a su Dios.

Hilda de Polaris, su tía, murió de pena antes de dejar descendencia, por lo que la pesada tarea de ser la representante de Odín cayó en los hombros de su sobrina. Normalmente solo se reconoce a la primera hija de los reyes de Asgard, si la primogénita moría antes de casarse y dejar hijas, la segunda hija subía al trono, pero su tía Hilda entreno a una joven Natasha al ver que nunca se casaría, ya que su madre rompió una tradición de tener descendencia antes del matrimonio.

El cuerpo de la muchacha empezaba a temblar, cuando un fuerte viento helado le llego, pero siguió con su oración, como en una especie de trance.

-Hermana Natasha-la voz de su hermano la sorprendió y se volteo para verlo...tan alto y grande...muy diferente al niño que la protegía.

-Her...Hermano, ya no me llamo así- él hace una mueca de disgusto, y ella le sonrió al notar la caja de pandora en la espalda del joven- ¿sucede algo?.

El niega y abre sus brazos, permitiendo que su pequeña hermana encuentre seguridad del frio.

-Las estrellas del santuario han hablado, Naty, para tener una era de paz, los hermanos deben volver a reunirse, junto con su descendencia-susurra- y vine por un consejo.-la joven frunce el ceño y mira la estrella de polaris, su protectora.

-Odín ha estado inquieto hermano, y al igual que tus estrellas, me presagia un mal que se cierne sobre nosotros, pero apunta a la flor de ciruela y a la señora de la horca.-El rostro de Dmitri era un poema, haciendo reír a su hermana.

Ya que el Caballero de Pegasus se había distraído, perdiendo información privilegiado, por lo que se vieron obligados a pedirle ayuda a la hija del Santo Ikki, la Pitonisa de Delfos Esmeralda, o conocida por los creyentes, Castalia de Athenas...pero claro, la Diosa no debía saber que su santo preferido no pudo con una simple tarea.

-"Nota mental, Seiya me debe una...Bien grande"

-¿Tu qué crees que sea, Dmitri?

-No lo sé hermana, solo que una nueva Guerra santa se avecina.-Y como si Odín los escuchara, la estatua en su honor en su honor brillo con el cosmos de los nuevos Dioses Guerreros.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esmeralda miraba la estatua de Apolo, mientras las doncellas bailaban y cantaban a su alrededor, junto a ella, su padre y su tío, esperaban una respuesta de del dios del sol.

Con un estremecimiento, entro en una especie de trance, permitiendo que el dios entrara a su mente sin dañarla.

-_O Diosa olvidada y odiada_

_Por el Jesucristo tu nuevo rey._

_Diosa del suicidio y la horca, _

_que de un árbol tu cuerpo cuelga._

_Esposa de la muerte, que tus manos_

_precipitaron a varios jóvenes_

_a su sombrío reino._

_Un día venerada, y al otro_

_tu imagen prohibido fue_

_por la santa cruz._

_De los bellos pétalos del ciruelo _

_caigan sobre ti,_

_y que te recuerde,_

_el porqué se consideraba_

_un honor morir en tus manos._

La voz de ella cayó en un silencio sepulcral, mientras los hermanos se miraban entre ellos, desconcertado y feliz por la nueva información obtenida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Li Mei estaba durmiendo, soñando con una bella mujer que se columpiaba en un árbol, que cantaba una bella canción en un idioma muerta. Shunrey miraba las fotos que su marido le dio, en cada una de ellos se podía ver la felicidad de la victoria en su amado Shiryu.

Tal vez...tal vez...el destino de su familia era servir a Athena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, bombas, faltas de ortografías, criticas, dejen un review.**

**Con cariños, Diana de Acuario**


End file.
